


Let's play a game

by Kawaii4lyfe



Series: Friday Game night [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also I think 'Heichou' is adorable so Eren calls Levi that, Eren is such a lil shit, Fluff, I think I wrote crack, M/M, is this concidered crack?, it's not what you think at the beginning, monopoly, oopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii4lyfe/pseuds/Kawaii4lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's game night in Eren's room. Problem is, Levi hates losing and Eren always seems to keep winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play a game

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh, right so I got this idea because of an Instagram post made by ereri_fan and a comment by doodlez316. So basically, I had to write this.. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: lol-los3r or Instagram: omg._.no 
> 
> Idk man ahh haha well, leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Yeah.

I slid my body against Eren's and purred in his ear, " Let's play a game."

"Heichou!" Eren says a little startled because he wasn't sure when I snaked into his bed. What a precious sight.

I pull myself back to get something from the nightstand. We had been keeping it there for use every Friday night. Tonight was wednesday, but I was too impatient to wait any longer.

"Please, Eren? I'll let you start."

"Oh heichou! You know I could never say no to you."

"Good, because this time I think I'm going to win." I stated confidently as I opened the board game.

Eren was the reining champion for 5 times in a row. I needed to win. It wasn't because Monopoly was a huge deal, it was for the bragging rights that went along with winning. Bragging rights are a huge deal. Especially when you are aganst Eren because the brat really loves to brag.

"Levi if you keep losing like this we are going to have to up the stakes," Eren teases. The little brat, now I really need to win.

 

We have been playing for two hours. Eren is winning. Things aren't looking good for me. He moves the little shoe and looks too pleased with himself.

"Your turn, Heichou!"

"Did you rig the game?" I was sieriously wondering that because how else could the kid win this many times in a row?

"No! You're just a sore loser." he smiles at me and then booped my nose.

"Don't boop my nose!" I pouted as I had to pay Eren what was left of my money.

"Altight, corpral, but I think I'm going to win." and win he did.

At that point I couldn't stop myself from crying in frustrration. Eren crawls over to me and lays in my lap telling me that what he wants is fir me to top tonight. He was currled around me and wasn't showing any signs of leaving any time soon. Tonight was going to be long.

 

 

I woke up in the morning looking at the tangle of limbs we were. I had to leave his quarters before someone noticed me missing. I snuck out to get dressed an go to the dining hall like I did every time I spent the night.

By the time I got to the dining hall I saw that the brat had beat me to it. I sat down next to him.

"Morning Jaeger," I drawled.

"Heichou, I have something to confess." This was new, Eren only called me Heichou when he wanted to get his way, what did the brat want this early?

"Go on..." I said waving my hand in a lazy circle.

"Well, you know how we have been playing monopoly a lot lately-"

"Yeah, what about it? Get to the pint Eren it is too early for this shit." He blushed brightly. Furrowing his eyebrows he opens and closeshis mouth like a fish.

He's so cute when he's flustered, I think to myself. Then my thoughts continue, wait? Why is Eren flustered about Monopoly?

"Heichou! I'm sorry, you were right! I rigged the game!"

I squint at him, the sneaky little brat. "Tch, guess we have to play a new game then Eren. And your bragging rights are taken away."

He pouts, I smirk. What game should I pick for tonights late night escapade?


End file.
